Changes
by CPandJM
Summary: Written by Taylor. My life is in store for some dramatic changes after I meet Carlos Pena... or is it? Thanks to Jillian and Liv for help with ideas and my writer's block.
1. A Big Time Rush

**I was walking along an unoccupied California beach, the lights of the city bright, challenging the glow of the moon above. The sand was soft and cool beneath my feet. The waves crashed upon the shore repeatedly, the sound soothing me. I'd had another fight with my boyfriend to the breaking point. I know I should be happy, because he had treated me so terribly. On the contrary, I was heartbroken because I had lost someone who had once been dear to me.**

**I moved to L.A. to get away from my life for a while. Maybe here I will have a chance to start over. Maybe here I will be able to start fresh and move on, apart from my old life, and apart from – Brandon. I sit down in the sand, and stare out into the ocean, thinking. Why did I have to walk into that? A life where you start to question who you are and what you will do with yourself. A life with uncertainty, and a life full of doubt. Why did I fall for Brandon, and why didn't he catch me when I fell? At least now, I am stronger without him. If it wasn't for Brandon, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be chasing my dreams.**

**I sigh, and stand up to head back towards my new apartment in The Palm Woods. I turn around, surprised to see a figure coming towards me. I accidently collide with the person, and with a gasp, prepare to fall onto the sand. However, that feeling did not come. Instead, I felt a pair of hands behind my back, catching me. The man helped me straiten up, and I heard him speak.**

**"Whoa are you okay?" He asked.**

**"I am now, thanks. I'm Taylor. What's your name?" I say.**

**"Hey, I'm Carlos."**

**There was a moment of silence, as I processed his name. Carlos. Why did that have such an impact on me? The moment was brief, but Carlos broke the ice.**

**"So, are you new here?" He questioned.**

**"Yeah, I just moved into The Palm Woods today." I answered.**

**He told me he lived in The Palm Woods too, and asked if I wanted to hang out with him sometime. I replied with a "Yeah, sure." and he gave me a piece of paper. It had a phone number and apartment number on it.**

**"Call me!" He said as he ran away, towards the city. I stared at the piece of paper with Carlos' number on it. Could this be it? Could this be the beggining of my new life?**


	2. Big Time Fruity Pebbles

CHAPTER TWO:

I woke up at around 8:00am. I sat up in my new bed and took in my new surroundings. My bedroom wasn't huge, but it would do. I had a twin- sized bed with white sheets and a comforter. If you pulled back the red curtains covering the window to the right, you'd find a great view of the city and the beach in the distance. I stood up and made the bed. Afterwards, I got dressed and went to the kitchen. Wow I need to go shopping today. I opened one of the kitchen cabinets, and all that was there was a box of Fruity Pebbles. At least I could have my favorite cereal before I started my day.

I sit down to eat at the small table, and then I spot the paper that had Carlos' number and apartment number on it. Should I visit him today? I hesitated, and then put the information in my phone. Maybe after my audition today. I'm really nervous, but if I could get my own TV show, or even star on one, maybe I could live my dream of being an actress/singer. As I continue to eat my cereal, I think about the possibilities. I put the drained bowl into the sink and start to get ready for my audition.

I opened the door, and I see someone about to knock; it was Carlos.

"Oh hey, Carlos!" I greeted him.

He smiled and said, "Hey I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out later."

I smiled back. "Yeah! That sounds awesome, but I have an audition to go to right now," I explained.

He asked me for what and I explained how there was a show called Big Time Rush and they needed a new character to replace Jo. Then I said that the part was to be Carlos' girlfriend, and that's when I trailed off into awkward silence. "That doesn't happen to be you, does it?" I asked awkwardly.

He replied with a "Yeah it is. I'm heading over there now. Do you need a ride?"

I said "Yeah… I'm not really sure where it is.", and smiled. He smiled back and took my hand, guiding me towards his car. I'm not very good at describing cars, but I can tell you it was blue, my favorite color. :) I climbed into the passenger seat with another pang of familiarity. I don't understand why I had these strange feelings toward Carlos, but I shrugged it off. In the car ride, I learned his favorite band was train, and he had a strong passion for music as I did. I also learned he was a certified rescue diver and he loved the ocean, like I do too! Carlos told me he would be a marine biologist if he wasn't a singer/actor. I found myself falling for him fast, but I tried to restrain from falling hard like I did with Brandon.

We pulled into the parking lot next to the set. He took me through the sets and to the auditions. I was starting to feel overwhelmed, being in a famous TV show set and all, but his hand in mine gave me a small boost of courage. When we got to the room where the auditions were being held, we said goodbye and he left, leaving me feeling a little empty inside.

Finally, I was next to audition. Now, it wasn't just the passion for acting, now I really wanted this part. It was because of Carlos. There was something beneath him, deeper, that I wanted to know. One part of me was screaming to not fall for someone so easily like I did with Brandon. Another part of me told me that Carlos was different. That I should try to find a relationship in him. I was going to put this passion into my audition today.


	3. Big Time Audition

Here's chapter three! Hope you like it! I'm working hard every day, thinking about what will happen next. Enjoy! –Taylor Pena

With these feelings at heart, I walked into the audition room. There was a large table hosting several people in front of a clear, wide open space; my destination. I reached the center of the clearing and introduced myself to the people sitting before me. They didn't really seem to care when they asked me questions, just looking down at the papers in front of them and writing notes. That made em nervous.

"You'll be preforming scene two, section four?" One woman asked, with a bored and tired expression on her face. I nodded my head, remembering that particular part in the audition paper I had to memorize. "I'll read the other people's lines while you say yours, okay? She told me. I replied with "Okay. Should I start now?" She nodded, and as she did, I saw out of the corner of my eye someone enter quietly from a door in the back of the room. It was Carlos. He came to see my audition.

I tried not to pay any attention to him, and started my audition. I said my lines and moved about the space with precision and enthusiasm. I could see the people stop writing notes and look up to watch my performance, obviously interested in me. That gave me hope that I could really be in this TV show, and it gave me hope that I could use the opportunity to get to know Carlos more. As I finished my audition, the people in front of me huddled together in a deep discussion.

They split up and called to one of the security guards. One man whispered in his ear. The security guard left and I heard an uproar in the waiting room. My stomach turned upside-down. There could be only one reason for a noise like that. A woman stood up and said "Congratulations, Taylor. You got the part!"

If I wasn't in a room full of official-looking people, I probably would have screamed. Instead, I looked toward the back of the room where Carlos was smirking, and smiled at him. "That's great! When do I start?" I asked. At that moment, everyone got up and started bombarding me with scripts and papers and schedule. It was sort of overwhelming. They were telling me codes and rules, but I wasn't paying attention; I'd read all that later anyway. My attention was on Carlos in the back and why he seemed so happy. I barely knew him and he barely knew me! Could he like me already? Again, I tried to push back the images of walking and holding hands with the handsome Latino. I focused back to the people around me.

They told me to go home and learn my lines, but I walked toward Carlos first. He smiled and said "Hey, so I guess we're dating now?" and he raised his eyebrows as if the thought was very appealing to him. I felt my stomach churn with butterflies as I looked into his humorous face. I don't know how, but I kept my cool and laughed. "Ha-ha I guess we are! So do ya want to show me around the sets?" He smiled again and said, "Of course!" Carlos took my hand and we left the audition room. We walked through the studio, occasionally stopping to say hello to a person of the cast or crew. After our tour, he brought me to the "hang out room".

I would say that "The hang out room" is a proper title for it; there was a large U shaped couch in the middle of the room, in front of which was a 72' flat screen. In one corner was a small kitchen. It consisted of a small refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, sink, and some cabinets. There was also a grand fireplace built into one wall, with a bookcase to the left of it in the corner. There also was an armchair in front of it and beanbag chairs were sprawled everywhere. In front of the flat screen on the floor were an assortment of snacks, chips and dip ect. They were for the three guys sitting nearby. These guys were my new co-stars: Kendall, James, and Logan.

They looked up at the sound of the door closing, and they greeted us; I found myself in four different bear hugs to welcome me to the cast. We all hung out for a few hours, and then I had to go because I still had to go grocery shopping for the apartment. Since Carlos drove me to the audition, he offered to take me shopping too. I took him up on his offer and we said goodbye to the guys. We got in the car and he turned on the radio. I realized one of his songs were playing and I turned it up. He smiled and continued driving. It was funny when he started singing and dancing to his own song while he was driving.

I told him, "You know, I'd like to get to the store and home in one piece."

He laughed and replied, "Aww man!" The next five minutes were full of small talk and random subjects. Finally, we got to a Shop Rite. The shopping didn't take long, and it seemed like minutes later when we were packing things up in his car. Carlos helped me unpack and organize everything in my apartment. He was surprisingly very neat and tidy. It must have driven him crazy watching the guys making a mess with the snacks. When we were done, my stomach growled. He looked up at me. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah I am now that you mention it. I only had a bowl of Fruity Pebbles this morning before the audition." I answered.

"Oh we better fix that! Do you want to go get some lunch?" he replied.

I put my 'thinking face' on, and joked, "Hmm... Only if you pay." and smiled.

He laughed and said okay, and that he was going to take me to his favorite Spanish restaurant. I was stunned. He talked as if he knew me for years, and we only met yesterday! He seemed to really like me. Does he?

—

So what's gonna happen next? I Hope you're liking my story! I'll post some more tomorrow! –Taylor Pena


	4. Big Time Confession

CHAPTER FOUR:

Carlos' POV:

Taylor and I got into my car and left for my favorite local Spanish restaurant: La Paella. I was excited for her to taste some Spanish dishes - she told me she never had any as we drove. I found that the more I learned about Taylor, the more I wanted to be around her. She and I shared a passion for acting and singing. I've never heard her sing yet, but I imagine her to be talented.

We arrive at La Paella and I ask her if I can choose her meal for her, knowing THE best items on the menu. She said "Do you really come here that often?" I laughed and told her "Well it helps when your brother works in the kitchen." She smiled at that and said "No wonder it's your favorite restaurant! Does he cook well in your opinion?" I replied, "Well you'd have to cook well to be head chef in an L.A. Spanish restaurant!" Taylor laughed and said "Ha-ha true!"

We walked in, and I spoke to the woman by the door, "Hola. ¿Puede nosotros tener una mesa, por favor?" (Hello. Can we have a table, please?) She answered "¡Por supuesto! Sígueme." (Of course! Follow me.) I looked at Taylor's confused face and smiled. "You have no idea what I said, do you?" I could tell she was trying to remember something, then she said with precision, "Yo no hablo español muy bien." (I don't speak Spanish very well.) I laughed and said "Yo pensaba que era muy bueno." (I thought that was very good.) She blushed, obviously understanding what I said and replied with a very quiet "Gracias." (Thank you) "De nada" (You're welcome), I said with a smile. She blushed when I complimented her… I think she likes me.

For a moment I felt something queer; a soaring kind of feeling coming from within me. I tried to dismiss it, but it reoccurred whenever she looked up at me. I started to actually look at Taylor – her blue eyes, her straight brown hair, her smile, and her laugh. I think I was staring because she said "Carlos is something wrong?" I replied with "What? Oh sorry I was daydreaming." She laughed and said "What about?" Her knowing blue eyes pierced mine for an answer. "Umm… nothing in particular." Before she had a chance to reply, our waitress came and asked us what drinks we wanted. We both ordered Coca-Colas. "Uno o dos?" (One or two?) She asked me, winking. "Do you care?" I asked Taylor. Taylor blushed again and said it didn't matter. "Uno, gracias" I replied. I laughed, looking at Taylor's red face. "You said it didn't matter!" I said. She laughed "I didn't really think you'd do that!" "Do you want me to ask for two instead?" I asked her. She smiled nervously. "No I'll be fine."

"Good." Without even touching the menus off to the side, I told her we were both going to get Ensalada Mixta (Mixed salad) as a start and then Pollo y pimientos en salsa de ajo Vino (Chicken and Peppers in Garlic Wine Sauce). "It's really good." I assured her. Soon, the waitress came with our drink, two straws and took our orders. Taylor then asked me questions about myself. I was surprised. Most girls just want to blabber away at me their lives and don't ask me anything about myself. By the time our salads came, which wasn't long, she knew I was a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe, my favorite colors were blue and purple, my favorite cereal was Fruity Pebbles, and my favorite sports were basketball and tennis. She smiled when I said tennis and said she loved tennis and played it with her brother all the time. Then our entrees came. At one point, we both reached for the soda and touched hands. She pulled away nervously and said "Oh you go ahead." After she replied, I smirked and joked, "We can't take a drink at the same time?"

Taylor blushed again. That made my day, just making her blush so much. She said "Okay I guess…" We leaned in to take a sip. Our faces were just touching when I heard someone clearing their throat next to us. "Carlos! Why didn't you tell me you were here? And who is this?" I looked up at our interruption. It was my brother Antonio. I put my head in my hands for a moment and said "¿Por qué haces esto a mí, hermano? Yo estaba en medio de algo." (Why do you do this, brother? I was in the middle of something.) He replied "Sí lo vi. No te he visto tu en mucho tiempo. No puedo decir hola?" (Yes I saw it. I have not seen you in a while. I cannot say hello?) I sighed, "Puede, sólo yo desea que su tiempo era mejor. Esta es mi nueva co-estrella Taylor." (You can, only I wish your timing was better. This is my new co-star Taylor). "Ohhh. Nice to meet you Taylor." Antonio said. He winked at us and said "Ella es muy bonita. ¿Vas a salir?" (She is very pretty. Are you going out?) Taylor stiffened at the reply. "Todavía no, idiota! Si no estaban cerca, tal vez sería diferente ahora." (Not yet, idiot! If you were not around, it might be different now.) I said hotly. "Creo que voy a ir ahora y dejar que ustedes dos solos." (I think I'll go now and leave you two alone) Antonio said. "Voy a hablar con tu pronto. Adiós." (I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye.) I said back. "Adiós, hermano. Nice to meet you, Taylor."

He walked away and I turned back to Taylor. She was looking around awkwardly. "Sorry about that." I told her. "No, it's okay. It's not like I understood what you were saying anyway…" she replied. I frowned. "But you recognized some of it," I said. She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat. "What did you understand of the conversation?" I asked her. She looked like she was struggling to remember. "You don't have to." I tell her. "No, I do. I know you were annoyed because Antonio interrupted us…" Her face flushed red again as she said this, "And I know he was amused by it and I know he called me pretty and asked if we were dating." She must have seen an expression on my face because she didn't continue. "Is that all you understood?" I asked. Taylor hesitated. "No, I also remember you saying something like 'not yet idiot' am I right?" I sighed. "Yes you're right." She smiled and said something I didn't expect. "It's okay. I like you too."


	5. Big Time Kiss

Chapter Five

Taylor's POV:

Why did I just say that? It was the truth but I didn't mean to say it. Carlos looked shocked, like I just discovered his secret. His beautiful brown eyes stared into mine before he smiled. My heart beat faster as he asked me "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" (Will you go out with me?) I smiled and looked at him. How could I say no to someone so perfect anyway? That's what you thought when you met Brandon, my subconcious told me. Yes, but Carlos is different, I argued. "Yes." I said. He smiled and said "There is something about you that I liked from the second I met you. I really look forward to our relationship." That reply gave me butterflies. This handsome man in front of me likes me? ME of all people? I like him too, but who wouldn't? I'm not the best at flirting, in fact I suck at it, but I said "Aww so do I." and winked at him. He chuckled and looked down at my empty plate.

"Done?" He asked. I joked and said, "Pfft nah I still gotta finish my invisible chicken." He laughed and called over to the waitress for the check. We left and were on the way to his car when I get a text. It was from Brandon. I looked up at Carlos and then looked at the text. It read "Hey babe what's up?" I texted angrily back "I'm not your babe and I never EVER will be again so get lost." We reached Carlos' car and he saw the anger in my face. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his expression. I sighed. "It's just my ex. He's being an ass as usual. Nothing different." I told him. "Okay. If he's bothering you, let me know." he said. "Thanks." I said and smiled back.

We got in and drove off toward the apartments. "Do you have any plans?" I asked him. He smiled his perfect smile. "No, not that I know of. Why?" I asked him if he wanted to hang out at my apartment. "Sure.", he said, "What do you have ready?" Oh yeah. Most everything was packed up still. "Uhh I forgot about that." I told him, embarassed. He laughed. "No it's cool. We can hang out at my place, you know if that's all right with you." I blushed again. Ugh why do I keep doing that? "Okay." I said and smiled. It didn't take long to get back. We got out of the car and started walking together. He took my hand and smiled as he did. My phone vibrated again, but I didn't answer it. We got to his apartment. He opened the door and I looked around. It was pretty normal, for a celebrity ya know.

He had the same kind of set up I did, except for the lack of boxes and more furniture. He smiled and said "So what do you think?" "Umm well it's.. average..." He laughed. "You haven't seen the real part yet." He took my hand and led me to a wall. "Carlos what are you do-" I started to say, then Carlos pulled back the wall. My jaw dropped. There was a huge amount of space in this half of his apartment. He had A HUGE flatscreen TV with an Xbox 360, A PS3, and a Wii nearby and a few shelves piled with games. PARDISE! But that wasn't all. He had a pool table, a skee ball, a fooz ball table, a huge sterio, a computer, and a DISCO BALL? He smiled at my astonished face and said "Wait until you see this!" I watched him cross the room towards a light switch. He flipped it on and the lights dimmed, the disco ball started spining and party lights flashed everywhere. "So what do you think?" he asked me. I said "It's awesome Carlos!" He laughed and walked towards me. "I have one more thing I want to show you." He took my hand and steered me towards a sliding glass door. It led to an outside balcony. I let go of his hand and walked to the edge of it. A briliant view of the sunset behind L.A. and the beach met my eyes.

Carlos walked next to me and put his arm around me. "Wow this is so cool, Carlos!" I turned around to tell him. His beautiful brown eyes were inches away from mine when he said "It looks about a million times better with you here." I guess I must have looked nevous because without waiting for a response, he started leaning towards me. I closed the space between us and kissed him. He put one hand on my waist and pulled me closer. He put the other on my cheek. I put both my arms around his shoulders. It was absolutely the most perfect moment of my life. We kissed and fireworks went off. I can't put into words how right it felt to be with him and to be kissing him as passionately as I was. We broke apart when we heard a knock on his door.


	6. Big Time Problem

**Chapter Six**

**Carlos' POV:**

I heard a knock on the door and gently broke my kiss with Taylor. I frowned, annoyed. Who decided to come here NOW? I sighed and went to go answer the door. I opened the door and a tall, blonde man walked past me into my apartment. "Excuse me! Who are you?" I asked him. He ignored my question and asked, "Where's Taylor?" She walked into the room and her eyes widened when she saw the man. "Brandon?" she asked bewildered. "How did you find me?" She looked at my confuzed expression and put a cold emphasis on the words "My ex boyfriend."

"That's what I came to talk about!" Brandon said, a sad shadow crossing his face. "Why did you break up with me?" Taylor crossed her arms and told him angrily "Because you were being an ass and you treated me terribly!" He replied with "I didn't know what I was doing half the time! Very mature!" Anger seemed to be rolling from her in waves as I stood there hopelessly watching the argument. "You really have the nerve to say I'm not mature? You wanna see mature?" Then she walked up to him and started dancing. "OH YOU'RE SUCH A TURD OH YEAH A GIANT TURD AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD!" Brandon looked either like he was on the verge of tears or that he wanted to rip her limb from limb. I couldn't tell the differance. "I moved to L.A. to get away from my old life and away from you. I needed to start fresh. So leave, before I call the cops and or order a restraining order." He looked at me with pure hate and said "I'll be back." He stormed away. I gaped after him, terrified. What just happened?

That's when Taylor fell on her knees and started to cry. I went over to her as quickly as I could and hugged her and sung to her until she cried herself to sleep. When that came, I picked her up and carried her to my bed to sleep. Hopefully, she had a peaceful and dreamless sleep. I put a warm blanket over her. I laid next to Taylor and watched her sleep. I smiled to myself and thought how creepy that might sound to someone. Eventually, I closed my eyes and her breathing lulled me to sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

**Taylor's POV:**

I woke up and yawned. I opened my eyes to see Carlos laying next to me. What? Oh right. Yesterday. Brandon. Tears started brimming my eyes but I blinked them away. He looked so sad I broke up with him... It was a trick! a lie! I told myself. He never loved me, he just wanted to ruin my life. I sighed and looked at Carlos' peaceful face. He seemed to have no troubles, no issues, no regrets. Perfect. Do I regret breaking up with Brandon? The stupid half of me does. The other half is glad to be rid of him. Am I really rid of him? He threatened Carlos, saying he'd be back. How can someone threaten him? He's so perfect in every way. And I realized I kissed him. Me. I kissed Carlos and he kissed me back, passionately. Did he feel the way I did like it was ment to be? I watched him in his sleep, occasionally stirring. I touched his face and held it with my hand. This man was mine. The satisfaction rising up in me was alarming.

He blinked his eyes up at me, waking up. "Good morning!" He mumbled. "Good morning," I said and kissed his nose. He smiled and said "Are you okay?" I replied, "I'm not the best but I think I'll be okay." He frowned. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." I sighed. "I should be the one apologizing for bringing you into this." "Don't be ridiculous!" He said. "Are you hungry for breakfast?" He asked me. "Hmm yeah I guess." He smiled and said "Okay hop to it! bacon doesn't fry by itself!" I rolled my eyes and said "Ha-ha. So funny." We both got out of bed and right away we started making it. We looked at each other and laughed. "Organized much?" I said. Carlos smiled and said "Organization is fun." I burst out laughing. "Okay, Carlos." I said. He made coffee and I helped him make breakfast. We had eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

I went to my bag I left by his front door and picked out the rules and schedule packet I got from my audition yesterday. Not my favorite thing to read, but I had to. I was reading the schedual when I almost choked on my food. It read:

PLEASE REPORT TOMORROW, 9:30 AM TO THE SET OF BIG TIME RUSH TO BEGIN FILMING. FAILURE TO DO SO MAY RESULT IN A RECAST OF YOUR ROLE.

Carlos looked up at me with worried eyes. My hands shook as I asked him "Carlos, what time is it?" He looked at his clock. "It's 10:00."

* * *

><p>Uh uh uh-uh oh! Will Taylor get to keep her part? Will Brandon come back? I hope you're liking my story so far! I'll post the next Chapter probably tomorrow! Please Review! xoxo, Taylor<p> 


	7. Big Time Rehearsal

CHAPTER SEVEN:

My hands start to shake as I hand the paper to Carlos and say "I was supposed to be there half an hour ago!" "Oh shit." Carlos responds. "Let's go" Good thing we got dressed before making breakfast. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the papers in it. As we rushed out of the apartment, I checked my phone. I had 4 texts; 1 from Kendall, 1 from Logan, 1 from James, and 1 from Brandon. I ignored Brandon's text and looked at the others. Kendall's, 9:00 "Remember you have to come to set in a half hour." It read. Logan's, 9:10 "I'm already here. Excited to start working with my new co-star! ;)" James' text, 9:25 said "Where are you and Carlos? You guys are supposed to be here." I started to panic and threw my phone back into my bag. "Carlos, what if I get kicked off for being late?" I asked.

He looked up at me, took my hand and said "They won't. Trust me. We just have to get there as soon as possible." I looked down and sighed. "I hope they don't." We soon got to his car and climbed in. We didn't turn the radio on, just watching the road anxiously. We soon arrived at the set. He parked, I took my bag, and we rushed inside. I ran beside Carlos and we reached our destination under a minute. Both breathless, we stopped and explained to our bosses what happened. They agreed to let us off with a warning. "One more mess-up and you're off the show." They told me. "Make sure you read your ENTIRE packet of instructions when you get home." I nodded and they told us to go. We spent six hours filming and learning parts. Finally exhausted, we were all told we had the weekend off. I was relieved. I had a whole weekend to learn my parts, schedule, and rules. And a whole weekend with Carlos, probably.

The guys and I hung out in the "Hang Out" room for another 30 minutes, but we were all tired so we went home. Carlos and I started walking to his car and he put his arms around me. "So what now?" he asked me. "Hmm I don't know! What do you want to do?" I turned around and faced him. There it was again. That one moment when I looked into his eyes and knew it was right. It was perfect. It was meant to be that we were together. He was the one. He pondered that and said, "How tired are you?" "I'm not very tired actually." I told him. He lit up right away and smiled. "How about we go to the beach?" he asked. "Sure! I love the beach!" He smiled again and replied "I was hoping you'd say that."

We drove back to the Palm Woods with a better atmosphere in the car. He dropped me off at my apartment and I found my favorite bikini. It was purple, my favorite color. I also put on black flip flops and a black cover dress. I topped my head with my favorite sunglasses and packed a bag with a towel, some sunscreen (just in case!), my wallet, and my iPhone. I went to Carlos' apartment and knocked. He opened the door and smiled when he saw me. "Ready?" he asked. "Yup!" I replied. He took my hand and we set off again to his car. I smiled when we got in. My first real date with Carlos as my boyfriend. I sighed. MY boyfriend. Then I remembered Brandon's text. I get my phone out of my bag and look at the messages he sent me. One said "I didn't know why I said what I said to you yesterday. I feel horrible. PLEASE give me another chance. I screwed up big time and I don't want to push you away." I texted him back. "I left you for a reason Brandon. MANY reasons, actually. You began pushing me away when you started drinking and partying. I don't want to be around that and I don't want to talk to you. Please just grow up and leave me alone." SEND.

I wasn't going to let Brandon ruin my life anymore. I wasn't going to let him come between me and Carlos. Carlos looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I told him. He pulled over and stopped the car. "Seriously, Taylor. I can see you're upset. What's going on? Is it that guy who came yesterday?" I sighed and told him everything in about 15 minutes. "And that's why I broke up with him, but he doesn't want to leave me alone." I finished. I could feel his eyes on me as he said, "Don't worry. I promise everything will be okay." I looked up at him and saw the truth in his eyes. "You promise?" I ask. He says again, "I promise everything will be fine and I promise to never treat you like that. Ever." I smiled and said "Okay. Can we go now?" He laughs and says ok. We get to the beach and I see that it's abandoned. On a Friday afternoon, no one was there.

Carlos' POV:

I looked down at Taylor as we arrived at the beach and saw the confusion on her face. "Is it always this… empty?" She asked. I smiled. "Nope we have the whole beach to ourselves for three hours." Then it dawned on her. "You bought out the beach just for the two of us?" she asked, shocked. "Yup. And I had a picnic set up for us whenever you feel like eating." I laughed at her awed expression. "Too much?" I asked. "No it's perfect." She said. "Good. It cost a lot." I joked. Taylor chuckled and gave me a push. I pretended that it hurt a lot and fell backwards onto the sand. She laughed and I held out my hand. Instead of using her to pull myself up, I brought her down to the sand with me. She laughed and said "Hey!" I love her laugh. It is so full of emotion; happiness, and humor. I smiled and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She was my girlfriend. This perfect person was mine. I took her in my arms and hugged her. She hugged me back and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair. This moment was so perfect and I didn't want it to end. I just hope she feels the same way. She looked up at me and I saw something different in those blue eyes; it was passion. It was love.


	8. Big Time Beach

CHAPTER EIGHT

I sat up and she did too. I smiled and asked her if she was hungry. She said yeah so I took her to the picnic closer to the water. There was a large blanket and a basket that had two cold subs two sodas (Coca Cola) and some snacks in it. We pulled out the food as the sun began to set and started eating. Taylor asked me more about myself. So I told her about my family in Florida and that I moved to LA when I got one of the major parts in the show. She asked me how I found out that I got the part. I laughed and told her about it. "I was watching Wall-E in the theaters with one of my younger brothers, Andres. I had gotten a call with no ID so I thought it might be the good news. I went out of the room to answer and it took me a while to go back because I… kinda… started crying." She didn't seem to think it was a weakness to cry so I continued. "Then I went to tell him. I said 'Andres! I got my own TV show!' Then he said 'Shh! I'm watching the movie!' It was hilarious." I finished. She laughed and said how her brother would probably do the same thing. We talked for a while after we finished eating and by this time, the sun was almost gone.

"You wanna go in the water?" I asked her. "Sure!" She said. I took off my shirt then I stood there kind of awkwardly as she took off her cover up dress. She chuckled. "Ok over there?" Taylor asked. I must have been staring so I looked away and she laughed again. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I took advantage of that and picked her up. I smiled and started walking towards the water. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I felt secure, like that's where her arms were supposed to be. I finally reached the water. "It's cold," I told her. She laughed and said "Well it's a good thing I'm in your arms!" I smiled and she started leaning towards me. I closed the gap and kissed her soft lips. It was so sweet and full of feeling. Our lips moved together in synchronization, perfectly. I felt a huge amount of emotion circling inside of me. I was happy, truly happy to be with her. It felt like I was feeling joy for the first time. It felt… right. Like it was meant to be. Like she was my soul mate. The sun finally set behind us and it was the most perfect moment in my life. It was too perfect to put into words. We kissed for maybe a few minutes, but I wasn't paying attention to the time. Taylor broke our kiss and she whispered something I didn't quite expect yet. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." She smiled and I put her down into the water and we waded out a few more feet. She looked up at me and we just stood there for a minute before I pulled her in for a hug. "You have to be the greatest girl in the world. I was literally enchanted to meet you." I told her. She was about to say something when a wave came and knocked us both over. We both laughed and recovered pretty quickly. She looked back into my eyes and said "This night is flawless and there is no one else in the whole world I would rather spend it with" I was very touched by her words and kissed her again. I pulled away and picked her up again. I started walking back and grabbed a couple towels. I let go of her and set up the towels on the sand. I laid down on mine and asked "Would you like to lay down?" She smiled and laid down on her towel, cuddling up to me and putting her arms around my stomach. Then she laid her head on my chest and I put my arm around her back. By now, the stars and moon had come out and we were staring up at them. After a while, she asked me if she could sing me a song. I was pleasantly surprised and said "Of course!" I sat up and watched her stand and prepare herself.

Finally, she said "Okay, I picked a song that fits tonight." She smiled and started to sing what I realized was a Taylor Swift song.

"There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2am, who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you"

She had the most amazing voice. Heavenly. All I could do was stare and smile the whole time. She was singing this about me. ME. Finally, when she finished singing, I literally was wonderstruck. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." I told her. She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Taylor sat back down next to me and hugged me around my waist. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "I must be the luckiest person alive." We both said together. We broke apart and looked at each other. Then we laughed. I stood up and said "Wow what time is it?" "Hmm… let's see!" She ran over to her bag she abandoned so long ago and pulled out her phone. It's almost midnight! Maybe we should go home!" she said. "Okay. Let's pack up." I told her. We started packing up and we were both dry now so I put my shirt back on and she her dress back on. After everything was away, we got in the car. We got to the Palm Woods in about 10 minutes. Her phone vibrated, and she looked at the I.D., but didn't answer it. She just tossed it back into her bag. She smiled up at me when she saw I witnessed that and took my hand. I walked her to her apartment, but we stopped dead when we saw someone in front of the door. It was Brandon.


	9. Big Time Horror

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to write this chapter! I was having some mental issues. lol jk I had writer's block tho. ;) Hope ya like it and Please review! :)

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV<p>

"Brandon, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked when I saw him standing in front of my door. He frowned, obviously not happy for that welcome. "I told you I'd be back," he said as he stepped closer to me and Carlos. "I told _you _I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. I've moved on. Why haven't you?" He spoke and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drinking again. "Because I loved you and I can't let go." Carlos spoke up and said "If you really loved her, you wouldn't have beaten her while you got drunk every night!" Brandon glared down at Carlos. "Like she ever did anything about it! She could have turned me in but no. She didn't. She did that because she loved me." I advanced toward him and put on the most hateful expression on my face I could. Then I said "I didn't say anything because you threatened my family Brandon! How could you think I would willingly go back to you? After everything you put me through, I don't want to see you again for as long as I live!" He looked at me, dumbfounded. I bet he wasn't expecting that. "You don't want me? Is it because of _him?_" He pointed at Carlos. "He has nothing to do with what went wrong. He has everything to do with my future without you." I told him firmly. Brandon looked at Carlos with angry, bloodshot eyes. "I guess this is what I get for loving someone too much? A Mexican replaces me? What the hell is wrong with that picture?"

That was it. Carlos lost his temper and launched himself onto Brandon. He was on his back, punching every inch of his body he could reach as I watched with panic rising up in me. Brandon was very unpredictable and dangerous when he was drunk. I would know. He finally took his hands in between Brandon's neck, and it cracked. Brandon slumped to the ground and Carlos got off his back looked down at him triumphantly. Never mess with a short Spanish guy with a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. He looked at my startled expression and looked back at the unconscious Brandon. "Oh don't worry, I didn't kill him. He might have a bit of memory loss when he wakes up though." Then he looked back up at me and I gave him a hug. "What are we going to do about Brandon?" I asked him. "Well we can't leave him here," he started. "Maybe I could drive him to a hospital where they could keep him for a while. I mean there are tons of things wrong with him." "Okay so let's go." I told him. We carried Brandon to the backseat of Carlos' car then we drove to a hospital not too far away. When we got there, we explained all his problems, they took him in, and we left. I didn't think it would be as simple as it was, but I didn't care. I was free from Brandon right now and I had Carlos with me. I looked up at him as he was driving and he looked sort of tense.

"Carlos, are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm just a little shaken, that's all." He smiled "I really just want to go home." I laughed. "Yeah I understand. I'm really tired. But you know what? I had an overall great day with you." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "I had an awesome time with you at the beach today." I blushed and looked down at my hands. Then I felt his arm around me. We got home at the Palm Woods and he asked me if I wanted to go to his place and hang out for a while. I said sure so I went to my apartment to get changed first. I ran to my room and pulled apart my bags looking for my favorite PJ's. I finally found my red and black plaid fuzzy pants, my white tank top, and my red slippers. I got dressed quickly then ran to my bathroom to brush my hair. After I was done, I grabbed my monkey pillow pet that was ironically named Carlos and walked to Carlos' apartment. I knocked and within four seconds the door opened and I saw Carlos in _his _PJ's. He was wearing an outfit really similar to mine; Plaid purple pants and a grey tank top. He smiled as he realized the same thing.

"Soooo," he said closing the door as I entered. "What do you feel like doing?" I looked at the awesome half of his apartment. "How about a movie?" I ask him. "Okay the movies are on the left side of the TV. You pick a movie and I'll make popcorn and get a blanket." He told me. "Okay!" I skipped over to the movies like a little girl and I heard him laugh before going in the kitchen. I turn and look out the sliding glass door to the balcony where we had our first kiss and sighed. That was such a magical moment… My attention snapped back to the movies. Hmm should I pick an action movie, horror, or comedy? (I'm not that into a lot of love movies ironically. ;)) I look at Carlos in the kitchen getting out microwave popcorn. Well if we watch a horror movie, I would have an excuse to cuddle up next to him… Horror it is! I found _The Poltergeist_. It's a 1982 horror film I haven't seen before so I picked it and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Carlos took the now popped popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a large bowl. Then he set it on the counter and left for a blanket. He came back with a huge fuzzy blanket and took the popcorn with him.

Carlos set down the blanket on the couch and the popcorn on the coffee table and looked at my pick. "_The Poltergeist, _huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. I giggled and answered "Yeah why?" He shrugged. "I just thought you'd pick something, I don't know that wasn't horror." He saw my confused expression and added "It's fine I love horror films, I just didn't know that you liked them." I smiled. "Yeah they're awesome! Let's watch it!" "Okay…" He said and with that, he put it in the DVD player. While he did, I got Carlos the pillow pet and settled myself on the couch. He turned off the lights and joined me and the fuzzy blanket. The movie was pretty scary. I got scared once and popcorn went flying everywhere. Sometimes I would jump and Carlos would put his arm around me and hold me close. It made me feel secure and safe to be there in his arms again. By the time the movie was almost over, I was pretty tired and I fell asleep in Carlos' arms.

* * *

><p>Aww what a cute ending to a chapter! lol Hope you liked it and I promise to get the next chapter up soon! -Taylor<p> 


	10. Big Time Park

Thanks to my friend Olivia, I over came my writer's block and now I have a great idea for the next few chapters! Lol enjoy Chapter 10!

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV:<p>

Taylor fell asleep in my arms last night, and as to not disturb her, I fell asleep like that too. I woke up and blinked at the sunlight that shone through the sliding glass door. After getting vision back, I looked down at Taylor. Her head was in my lap and she was hugging her pillow pet with her mouth slightly opened. Adorable. I smiled and stretched my arms out. She slowly regained consciousness and yawned. Taylor sat up and looked at me. "Morning Carlos." She said. "Morning," I said and I took her head with my hands and guided her lips to mine for a sweet morning kiss. "How was your sleep?" I asked her. She smiled and said "I actually sleep better when you're with me." I beamed at her and gently moved her hair behind her ear. "Well I have a perfect plan for today." I told her. She looked confused and I told her it was a surprise.

We took turns getting dressed in the bathroom and then I started making her breakfast. I tried to ignore the dishes lying in the sink because I hate washing dishes. I ended up cleaning them anyway. Stupid impulse to clean everything… Taylor put her things away and came in the kitchen. She came behind me and hugged me around my waist. "Whatcha making?" She asked me. "Maybe if you stopped squeezing me to death, I could show you!" I laughed. She smiled and let go. "Oooh la la French toast!" I chuckled at her corny joke. She pecked my cheek and grabbed some plates and started setting the table. I looked over less than a minute later and gaped. The table cloth I put away for special occasions was draped over the set table. It had our plates, syrup, butter, forks, knives, napkins, and she pressed play on my stereo and it started blasting "Elevate". "You're hired." I told her. She laughed and helped me finish making breakfast.

We sat down and ate. Maybe it was just because she was there, but that had to be the best French toast I've ever made. I laughed as she tried to guess what her surprise was. "If I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!" I told her. She pouted and crossed her arms. Then she smiled. "I know. I'm just excited." Taylor said. "Well you won't have to wait too long, as long as you help with the dishes!" I said. "Pssh I can't. I'm allergic to washing dishes." She said. "Suuuurre…" I replied, rolling my eyes at her. "Ugh fine. I'll help with the dishes." She gave in. Taylor cleared the table almost as fast as she set it, putting things away with such speed as if she lived here and knew where everything went. I put away the dishes that dried in the drain and she started washing the dishes in the sink. After everything was dry and put away, I looked at the time and it was almost noon. "Wow we slept pretty late." I said. "Well it's kind of hard _not_ to fall asleep when your awesome boyfriend is holding you in his arms." Taylor responded. I looked around the room, and then pointed to myself. "Me? What am I again? I didn't quite hear that part." I told her. She rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Carlitos."

I smiled when she used my nickname and said "Okay, ready to go to your surprise?" She lit up and said "Yeah let's go!" I laughed as she pulled me by my hand out the door like a little kid. I'm surprised I managed to shut the door behind us. We got to the car and I started driving. Taylor turned on the radio and we listened to a few songs before getting to our destination. "A park?" Taylor asked, pleasantly surprised. "Yup. I thought maybe you would like walking in the fresh air." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back, grabbed her iPhone and purse and I, my wallet and we got out of the car. We started to walk and talk and learn more about each other. We talked about High school and our best friends. "I had three best friends who I still talk to, Jillian, Olivia, and Gianna." She told me more about each of them. Jillian is an artist and she is on a vacation going to different Art Museums across the country. "She can't quite afford to go out of the country yet, but she wants to travel everywhere she can." Taylor told me. The she told me about Liv who was a real class clown in middle school and made EVERYTHING sound wrong. "She's hilarious though and does funny videos and posts them on YouTube. Still." She told me. Gianna was the smartest and is now at _ Collage getting a degree in _. "She helped me with homework all the time." Taylor said. "She really was the 'good girl' of the group. She got the best grades and didn't make fun of people like Liv, Jill and I did." She laughed as she recalled her best friends and the trouble they caused. I then told her about my friends in High School. "Kendall, James, and Logan are my best buds now, but I still have people I talk to and we would hang out. Maybe go snowboarding or scuba diving." We continued to walk through the park when it started to rain. We ran to the cover of a huge tree, but still got soaked anyway. I hugged her and tried to keep her from getting wet but that was impossible. After a minute, she just didn't care and got up. I watched, amused as Taylor ran around in the rain, sticking her tongue out to catch the raindrops. She even did a few cartwheels and backflips. Me, with my three years of cheerleading in High School also did a few flips. [Author's Note- Carlos really was a competitive cheerleader 3 years of High School and he always got picked on for it. In actuality, the first cheerleaders were male, not female. So no hating on him!] Unexpectedly, I found myself being tackled to the ground. I looked up into those deep eyes, bluer than the sky and full of emotion; happiness and love. Taylor leaned in and I pressed my lips pleasantly against hers. I closed my eyes and put my arm around her back, bringing her closer to me. I held her head with my other hand and gently brushed her hair with my fingers. She deepened the sweet kiss with more passion and I couldn't think of anything to break this perfect moment. Until I heard a camera shutter.

* * *

><p>Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh! Looks like Carlos and Taylor are going to have some problems! Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ -Taylor<p> 


	11. Big Time Paparazzi

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I had a teeny writer's block again. I have a great idea for the next few chapters so I'll keep ya posted! –Taylorrrr

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV:<p>

I watched from behind bushes as that asshole Carlos walked with Taylor, waiting for the best moment to strike. As revenge for knocking me out and stealing my girlfriend, I tipped off some paparazzi that Carlos Pena had a secret girlfriend. I told them I was stalking them and I knew they were going to the park. The paparazzi behind me had cameras, all hidden and ready to ruin Carlos. Then it started to rain. Damn it. I asked everyone if their cameras were waterproof. Thank god they all were. I watched with frustration as Taylor and Carlos played in the rain, laughing and having a great time. "Just kiss already!" I thought. I tensed as Taylor tackled Carlos to the ground and they leaned in for a kiss. "Now!" I whispered to the paparazzi.

Soon, Taylor and Carlos were being swarmed by cameras. Through the throng, I saw Carlos open his eyes and startled, lightly pushed Taylor off him. Then came the impossible questions. "Who is that Carlos? A girlfriend?" "What's her name?" "When did you meet?" "When did you start going out?" "Does your family know?" "Do the other members of BTR know?" They were bombarded with question after question as I stood up with a smile on my face watching the chaos. Taylor looked around hopelessly and she stood up and saw me. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked away. I felt my smile start to fade. What have I done? Feeling horrible and not quite sure what to do, I ran away. I ran and ran and didn't stop until I reached my car. I drove home through the tears that were starting to collect in my eyes.

Taylor's POV:

I can't believe Brandon would do something like that! Well I should have expected him to come back and do something awful. I look helplessly at Carlos and he understood my silent question: _How do we get away from them? _Carlos asked the paparazzi to be quiet and that he'd spill. "How about we are interviewed by everyone later?" he tried to compromise with a smile. The press finally agreed to interview both of us next Friday and one by one, they finally left us alone. I sighed, knowing we'd be on the internet in about five minutes and there will be countless more incidences similar to today. Carlos looked at me and pulled me in for a hug. "I'm really sorry about that." He told me. "It was Brandon!" I choked out. "He told the paparazzi about us and I saw him leave us alone with them." Carlos held me tighter to him and I put my head on his chest, silently crying.

He pulled back a bit and put his hand on my face to guide my eyes to look at his. "Listen. I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you. You will never have a broken heart when you're with me." I sniffled and said "I love you Carlos. You know that?" he smiled. "I do now." Carlos' lips caught mine again and I found myself feeling more passion than ever towards him. I didn't care it was raining. I didn't care about Brandon. All that matters is Carlos. To be with him and to be in his arms was like I was in heaven. He moved me under the tree again and we sat down, still together. He put his hand around the nape of my neck and I held his face with my own hand. Then he tried something new. He opened his mouth and lightly traced his tongue on my lips. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He gently brushed it against mine, and soon enough, I was doing it back to him.

We kissed for minutes and I didn't want to stop the sweet moments, but I needed to breathe. I broke from him, feeling oddly refreshed. "Wow," I said. He smiled and said "I agree. You're great at that." I felt my cheeks grow hot and blush. He chuckled and started placing soft kisses all over my neck. I sighed. Kissing, in the rain – it was like I was reading a romance novel (hehe :]) or watching a movie. Those perfect moments where nothing even mattered other than your love for them. He gave me one last hug and suggested we go home and change into warmer and drier clothes. I laughed and agreed.

Brandon's POV:

I rushed into my house and threw myself onto the couch, trying to think straight for once. I thought about the sadness in Taylor's eyes and it opened mine. I never want to hurt her ever again. I just can't help but be jealous of Carlos… after what I did there's no possible way I could get back together with her. I put on the radio for the first time in months and tuned into one of my favorite channels. I heard Jason Mraz singing from the speakers.

"When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up"<p>

I realized at the end of the song that there were tears in my eyes and wiped them away. I have to try to win Taylor all over again if it's the last thing I do. Only now, I have a different approach in mind.

* * *

><p>Holy Schmidt! What's Brandon going to do? Please Tweet me tayl0vesc00kies and review so I know what you think! -Taylorrrr<p> 


	12. Big Time Break Up

Here's Chaptah Twelve! Hope ya like it! Things are getting a bit dramatic when a new character steps in! -Taylorrr

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV:<p>

After dropping Taylor off at her apartment and getting dressed, I decided to take a walk. I grabbed my phone and wallet, then left. I didn't have a particular place in mind, but I found my feet taking me to the pier. The sun had come out and started drying the rain. I walked onto the pier and leaned against the rail of it. Then I heard someone familiar call my name. "Carlos?" I slowly turned around and saw my ex-girlfriend Melody. Crap. She never got over me. "Oh my god! It is you! How have you been? How's the fam? I can't believe I ran into you here!" She said. "Hi Melody." I said a bit coldly. "So I heard from somewhere you have a secret girlfriend. Is that true?" She demanded. "What if it is? I'm not going out with you again. You can just get lost." I told her. She looked a little shaken at the comment but Melody was never turned down by anyone except for me. She had a lot of determination for getting what she wanted.

"Oh but I don't want to do that. I want _you. _I'm not gonna stop until I get you." She replied. Suddenly I was being forced upon her lips. I couldn't break away because if I made the wrong move, I would regret it. Melody would make sure of that. I was startled by a series of loud honks from the highway nearby. She let go of me to look and I followed her gaze. I saw a car stopped in the middle of the road. Standing in front of the open door was Taylor and she was looking at me and Melody. She looked at us with a sad, heartbreaking expression. She started to run away, abandoning her car in the middle of the road. I ran away from Melody and chased Taylor. I finally caught up to her when she was losing energy and I tried to speak.

"Taylor… I swear I…" I started saying, breathless. She turned around and I saw her red puffy eyes full of tears. "YOU PROMISED!" she choked out, bringing tears to my eyes too. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER BREAK MY HEART. YOU PROMISED YOU WERE NOT GOING TO TREAT ME LIKE BRANDON DID. I JUST SAW YOU KISSING SOME RANDOM GIRL AT THE PIER. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT TEARS AT MY HEART?" She yelled at me, every word was like a knife cutting into my side. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT AGONY IS? I TRUSTED YOU. I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU JUST SHREDDED IT." I gasped and said "You don't understand! That girl is –" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" She said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SPECIAL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! WE'RE DONE!" Taylor replied. The look of sadness mixed with anger and pain that showed on her face made me feel evil. I never wanted this to happen and it's all Melody's fault. I watched heartbroken as she ran away crying. When she left I broke down. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt like I'd never work the same way again without her.

Taylor's POV:

I ran and I felt like shit. I just broke up with Carlos. It was the worst feeling in the world. How could he have cheated on me? I could barely see through the tears in my eyes but finally got home. What am I going to do? I will see Carlos anyway. At work, at home; there's just no way to avoid it. Who will I call? Who will I talk to? As if on cue, I opened my door to see my best friend Jillian sitting on my couch. "Taylor? Oh my god what happened?" She said and she caught me before I collapsed on the floor. "Jill! I just… my boyfriend… Carlos… he he cheated on me!" I said through the pain. "I… I had to break up with him!" She helped me to the couch and got some tissues from who-knows-where. I took one and wiped away the tears. "I thought I'd visit you after my tour and within a week you already had a boyfriend AND broke up with him? Dude what happened?" She asked. I sniffled and told her everything from the first night at the beach to 20 minutes ago. "...And he was kissing some girl at the pier! She kissed him and he didn't pull back. He just… kissed her back like it was no big deal." I finished.

"Oh my god dude! That's horrible! What if the paparazzi get a hold of Carlos or you and you're not together?" She asked. My stomach dropped when I realized that Carlos and I had interviews about our relationship Friday. "What am I going to do? I have work with him, I have interviews with him about our relationship which is now over, and it doesn't help he lives in the same apartment building as me too." I told her. "Well maybe you should hear what he has to say before you definitely say goodbye to him. If you really were in love with him you should give him another shot." Jillian replied. I looked up at her and said "What if he doesn't love me the way I love him? What if he really was cheating on me? What if he's just going to break my heart again?" "I say you call him. You never know what really happened. Listen to him. Don't interrupt, just let him talk." I sighed. She was probably right. I dialed his number and he didn't answer. "It went to voicemail!" I told her.

Then there was a knock on the door. Jillian got up to answer it and James walked in. "James? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I noticed Jillian staring at him. I don't blame her, but now wasn't the time to make fun of her. "I came to tell you the huge mistake you made. Carlos is at my house with Logan and Kendall crying his eyes out." I gaped at him. "What? He's the one that was kiss-" "Taylor you don't know the whole story!" James interrupted me. "That girl was Melody, his ex-girlfriend. She has enough connections to cut all of us from Big Time Rush. If she doesn't get what she wants, you're screwed. She wanted Carlos. He _had _to kiss her in order to keep all of our jobs and he felt horrible doing it. What you witnessed wasn't real. Carlos wouldn't dream of cheating on you. Ever." James finished and I felt stupid and ignorant. How could I do that? How could I have broken _his _heart? I was the one who broke the promise!

* * *

><p>Ughh Taylor! What is she gonna do to fix this? Is Carlos going to take her back? :O Please Tweet me tayl0vesc00kies andor Review so I know what ya think! -Taylorrr


	13. Big Time I'm Sorry

Hope ya like it! Thanks for ideas again Olivia! Lol I think I have a good idea for the next chapter! -Taylor :]

* * *

><p>Taylor's POV:<p>

"Oh my god I need to get to your house James!" I said. Then the realization hit me like a thorn in my side. "I was so upset that I left my car in the middle of the road and… and how am I going to get there?" I panicked. "Don't worry about your car. I picked it up for you. I'll drive us." He said, and then looked at Jillian. "Are you coming?" James asked her. Jillian, looking a little panicked herself, nodded her head almost at once. "Yeah I can't stay here and not know what's going on." She replied. "Okay, let's go." He said. We all rushed into my car, James driving, me in the passenger seat, and Jillian behind me in the back. I looked down at my shaking hands and thought about everything I had said to Carlos. How could I have been so terrible to him? I hated myself for not letting him finish what he was saying. I was just assuming the worst. How could I not when I was always treated like that? I sighed. I would be devastated if he didn't accept my apology.

I then felt depressed. Why would he? Why would he take me back after everything I said? I could imagine Carlos crying his eyes out and Kendall and Logan trying to comfort him and I felt worse. I never wanted to hurt him. Ever. I love him and I don't want him to be in pain anymore. Every second in the car felt like it was taking forever. It was like we were going backwards. After what felt like a millennia, we pulled up to James' house. I ran inside and heard a gut wrenching sob I anticipated to be from Carlos and stopped for a minute. "What do I say to him James?" I asked him worriedly. He gave me a concerned look and said "I don't know, Taylor. He's pretty upset." Even though I knew it already, my stomach still clenched with the thought of causing him so much misery…

Carlos' POV:

I felt so alone despite the two best friends who were sitting next to me. What if she doesn't take me back? What if Taylor doesn't want me anymore? What if she won't forgive me? Why would she anyway after what had happened at the pier? I told James not to go tell her, but I knew it was no use. The guys want me to be happy but I don't think I will be. She won't believe me. I barely noticed Logan's shirt was wet with my tears or Kendall's reassurances. The only person who could help me now was Taylor and she wasn't coming.

Then I felt Logan and Kendall get up. They muttered something and left. I wiped my eyes to see what happened. After my vision cleared, I saw a teary Taylor walking towards me. She sat down on the couch next to me and hugged me around the waist, her tears streaming into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for the way I talked to you and… and how I wouldn't let you finish talking. I just assumed the worst when I saw you with Melody. I don't ever want to hurt you and I hate myself for not thinking of you and how you felt. I ignored your attempt to explain and I broke up with you. I feel… truly evil that I treated you that way and I understand if you don't want me back, but… I… I love you Carlos and I can't walk away from you now. I need to amend things and…"

I interrupted her with a passionate kiss. She sighed and I felt her warm breath on my lips. Then Taylor closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, locking her fingers together. I deepened the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat in the hallway outside the open door. I broke away, placed my forehead against hers, and intertwined our hands together. "So we're back together again?" I ask. Taylor smiled then she whispered "Of course. And you can interrupt me again whenever you feel like it." I chuckled and we got up. I kissed her forehead one more time before we joined the others. They all cheered when we walked into the hallway holding hands and Taylor and I both laughed as Jillian pulled out a confetti popper and popped it. "Okay I think that this calls for a celebration! How about we all go to that fancy restaurant… you know the one with live entertainment?" Kendall says. "Aww Carlos and Taylor are going to have their own table." James said with a smirk. Taylor smirked right back and said "Aww James and Jillian can have their own table too." James' smile faded and he glared at her jokingly while Jillian blushed. "Okay let's go! Kendall and I can go in my car and the rest of you can go in Taylor's car." Logan said.

We all agreed and we left James' house. I got in the driver's seat, Taylor got in the passenger seat, and Jillian and James sat together in the back. I hope they get together. They would be a cute couple. Soon, we pulled up to a nice-looking restaurant and got out. Kendall and Logan joined us a minute later and we went in. Kendall asked for three tables, preferably close to each other. Taylor and I got a seat close to the currently vacant stage, and everyone was seated nearby us. We ordered our drinks and looked at the menus. After knowing what we were going to get, Taylor and I talked for a while and I told her more about Melody and her earlier schemes. Soon, the lights dimmed a bit and someone was introduced onto the stage. I didn't hear the names, but several people clapped.

Taylor's POV:

I heard clapping and looked around. I was looking over at Logan and Kendall when the names were introduced, and saw Logan choke on his drink and turn his head to the stage. Hmm weird. I didn't think too much of it and turned my attention to the stage. Music started playing and a spotlight shined on a guy and a girl who looked so familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Then they started singing "Tell Me That You Love Me" and my jaw dropped when it hit me. "Carlos! That's Liv! That's one of my best friends Olivia from high school!" He gaped at me too and looked over my shoulder. I followed his now confused gaze to Logan's still shocked face. "Why is he looking at Olivia like he knows her?" He asked me. "I'm not sure but it looks weird." Then we watched as he whispered something to Kendall and left for the bathroom. After Liv and the other guy finished singing, we'd introduce her to the rest of the guys and maybe catch up a bit. I directed my focus back on the stage and couldn't believe I forgot how well Olivia could sing.

"Yeah, yeah  
>The situation turns around<br>Enough to figure out  
>That someone else has let you down<br>So many times I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<br>Then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>Tell me that you love me anyway  
>So tell me that you love me anyway<p>

Whoa  
>Waking up beside yourself<br>And what you feel inside  
>Is being shared with someone else<br>Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
>But I know we can make it<br>As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<br>Then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But tell me that you love me anyway

Show me, look what we found  
>Turning around every day<br>I can hear what you say  
>Now I know why<br>I know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<p>

So tell me that you love me  
>Yeah<br>And tell me that I take your breath away  
>Maybe if you take one more<br>Then I would know for sure  
>There's nothing left to say<br>But tell me that you love me anyway "

Everyone clapped at the end of the performance while the lights brightened and I ran up onto the stage and hugged Olivia. "Taylor? Oh my god is that you?" She said, surprised. "Yeah it's me! Jillian's here too! And by the way, you guys did great!" I responded. "Jillian's here too? Oh my god has all of high school teleported to L.A.? Oh and thanks. I'm taking requests." She said and we both laughed. Jillian came up on stage and gave her a hug too. "How are you Liv? I haven't seen you in years!" Jillian said. "Take five, Chris." Liv called over her shoulder. Chris nodded and walked away. "I'm great! I wanted to get a record deal so I moved to L.A. a couple months ago." We caught up and told Liv about the band but her smile faded when we said Logan. "Logan? What's his last name?" She asked anxiously. "Henderson. Why?" I told her. Olivia seemed to grow pale as she told us "Logan Henderson is my ex-boyfriend."

* * *

><p>Ooooh what's gonna happen now? :O Tweet me tayl0vescarl0s (Lol I changed it today) AndOr Review so I know what you think! Thanks for reading! Chapter 14 will be up soon! -Taylor :]


	14. Big Time Decisions

Hey guys! So sorry it took so long for this chapter. Blame it all on Olivia because she wrote most of this chapter! Lol enjoy! -Taylor :]

* * *

><p>Carlos' POV:<p>

I watched as Taylor and her friends caught up and I heard some of what they were saying. I heard Taylor say "Henderson. Why?" and I choked on Olivia's response "Logan Henderson is my ex-boyfriend". So that's why Logan had a spaz attack when he heard her name! I got up to go find Logan and walked into the bathroom. "Logan?" I asked "Are you in here?" I turned the corner and saw Logan splashing cold water into his face. "Olivia is my-" "I know. I just heard her tell Taylor and Jillian." I interrupted. "So what happened?" I asked him. He took his eyes away from his reflection and told me about it.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what happened. Things went too fast, and I broke up with her. That's why I left during her performance. I knew if I heard her sing, things would rush back and..." He trailed off. "Oh I understand. But when did you guys go out? I never heard about Liv until Taylor told me about her in the park." I told him. He sighed. "I tried to keep her a secret because I knew if I told you guys about her and how we were rushing things… you wouldn't approve. I guess I should have told someone but… Carlos the truth is I never stopped loving her. I miss her so much, but I don't want to go through what we went through before." As Logan was explaining this to me, I couldn't help but think that maybe he should go back together with her. "Maybe… you should give her another shot. If you really loved her, you would take her back right?" I asked him. Logan straightened up and said "I do, I love Olivia. That's one thing I'm certain of." I smiled and said "Then what are you doing in here? Get out there and talk to her!" I dragged him by his shirt and pushed him out the door. He smoothed it back down and said "Thanks for that." in a sarcastic tone. I laughed and walked back to my table where Taylor was eating.

Olivia's POV:

"So what exactly happened between you guys? And why didn't you tell us about him?" Taylor pressed.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened... Things were going really fast, and he broke up with me. And I didn't tell you guys because I knew you wouldn't approve of... the pace we were taking things at. But... between you guys and me, I still love him. Even though I've been going out with my pianist, Chris, for a week now... But please, don't tell anyone," I explained.

I sat down in one of their chairs and buried my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, our lips are sealed. Oooh food is here! I'll be back later ok guys?" Taylor said and she sat down and started eating. Typical Taylor and her food-she hasn't changed a bit!

Jillian and I nodded and laughed, and then I saw Logan walking out of the bathroom, Carlos right behind him.

"Um..." I stutter, getting up, "I gotta go."

I rushed outside, sat on the curb, and hugged my knees. I heard the door open and looked up.

"Logan? I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" I asked casually, standing.

"Hey Olivia. You look good," he said awkwardly.

Amazing how I used to spend all of my time with him, and we always found something to talk about, but now there's nothing.

"So whatcha doin' here?" I asked after a pause.

"Taylor and Carlos are going out now, and they invited me, Jill and the guys for dinner."

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence.

"Look, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. Olivia, I never stopped loving you," Logan said. I could hear the truth in his voice, and the pain he's been through.

"Logan..." I started, "I gotta go. I have another set to do."

I walked back inside, and walked right past Taylor, Jill, and the guys. I found Chris, and pulled him to the piano, placing sheet music in front of him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Lady Antebellum, If I Knew Then. Just play it."

He shrugged, and read over the notes. I looked over the restaurant, and saw Logan sit down. I sighed, and gave Chris the cue to start playing.

"The first time that I saw you

Looking like you did

We were young

We were restless

Just two clueless kids

But if I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love

You're on a beach in Los Angeles

Three piers down the block

You know my heart

Is racing for you

But we never even met

If I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love

'Cause love only comes

Once in a while

And knocks on your door

And throws you a smile

And takes every breath

Leaves every scar

Speaks through your soul

And sings to your heart

But if I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love

On a summer night in August

Backseat of your car

Said you're trying to get to know me,

You took it way to far

But if I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love

(wooaahh)

'Cause love only comes

Once in a while

And knocks on your door

And throws you a smile

And takes every breath

Leaves every scar

Speaks through your soul

And sings to your heart

But if I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love

(woah)

I used up

A lot of chances

But you give them back

But if again

It comes crawling

I'm gonna make it last

'Cause love only comes

Once in a while

And knocks on your door

And throws you a smile

It takes every breath

Leaves every scar

Speaks through your soul

And sings to your heart

But if I knew then

What I know now

(woah)

If I knew then

What I know now

I'd fall in love."

(I changed some of the lyrics to better fit the situation)

I saw Jillian and Taylor beaming up at me, and everyone was clapping. I tried to avoid looking at Logan. I smiled at the crowd, and we played a few more sets, while my friends ate.

I walked home afterward, feeling torn. I still love Logan, but I'm with Chris now, and he's a great guy. Is it worth losing a friend and a music partner, for someone who broke my heart once before? Or should I stay with Chris, and risk losing my love once again? I walked into my apartment, showered, and went to bed.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to the L.A. sun shining through my window. I sat up, and remembered last night. What should I do? I sighed, and turned on my phone. I immediately got a text from Chris, and a voicemail. I read the text first:

"Hey. u ok? u seemed upset last night"

I smiled, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. it's nothing"

OK, that was a total lie. But if I tell him I... Well I'm not sure how he'll react. But I know it won't be good. So then I checked my voicemail.

"Hey Olivia... It's Logan. I miss you so much... Take me back? I swear on my life, we'll take things slower this time. I'll be in the park at 11:00 because I have work a few hours after that. If you're there, I know you'll take me back. If not, then I know... I know it's over."

Oh... Oh man. How do I respond to THAT? I called Taylor and asked her to come over, ASAP.

There was a knock at my door about 15 minutes later. I ran to my door, and saw Taylor standing there.

"Thank God you're here. I need some serious advice," I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Come inside."

She walked in and sat on the couch.

"Now you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"Well, last night Logan talked to me outside and he told me pretty much exactly what I told you- which is he still loves me and he wants me back. So I told him I had to go, and I couldn't look directly at him. This morning I woke up to a text from Chris and a voicemail from..." I trailed off.

"Logan?" she guessed.

I nodded.

"Let me hear it."

I went into voicemail and played it for her.

"Oh my God. What are you gonna do?" she reacted.

"I have no idea."

I buried my head in my hands, and Taylor gave me a hug.

"Man, this SUCKS! Do you think I should go?"

"That depends. Do you WANT to give him a second chance? Or do you wanna stay with Chris?"

"I... I think I wanna be with... With Logan," I whispered.

"Then you'll have to break up with Chris, within the next hour. It's 10:00 already."

"Holy shit! Last I checked, it was 9!"

"Go get changed. I'm going over to work soon, so I could give you a ride."

"Thanks, Taylor."

I went into my room and went through my closet. What do you wear to get back with the man you love? I settled for a T-shirt and skinny jeans, with my Nikes. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I wolfed down a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, and joined Taylor at the door. We walked out to the car, and she drove me to Chris's apartment. My stomach churned as I walked up to his doorstep.

I knocked on the door, and he showed up in his robe.

"Hey," he said with a yawn, "You're here early."

"It's 10:45."

"Wow, really? Didn't know it was THAT early!"

I nodded, with a gut wrenching feeling growing in my stomach.

"You look all serious. Something wrong?" he sounded so concerned and sincere. I may be a terrible person...

"Chris..." I started, "I... I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry, but things are complicated right now, and... Can we still be friends? Or at least music partners?"

He looked heartbroken, like I just took his heart, threw it on the ground, and did a little dance on it. I AM a terrible person...

"Goodbye, Olivia," he said, closing the door.

I walked back to Taylor's car feeling horrible. Did I just throw it away for nothing? I felt sick to my stomach. Taylor saw me, and tried comforting me, saying Logan's worth it, he'll make it better. I knew she was right, but I still couldn't shake the feeling.

We pulled up to the park.

"Okay, you good now?" Taylor asked.

"No... I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"And this is why you're getting out of my car," she joked.

"Oh, thanks."

"Now, go get Logan! He's waiting for you!"I sighed and stepped out of the car. I walked through the park, taking in the scenery... That is, until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sor- Olivia? You came!"

I nodded.

Logan hugged me, and all the doubts I had faded. I didn't feel sick anymore. We talked, and hung out for a few hours. At around 1:00, we decided it was time to go home. He drove me, and walked me to my door.

"So, I guess we're together again?" I asked awkwardly.

He just smiled, and nodded slightly.

"You're quiet. Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope. Just having some SERIOUS déjà vu..."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I had fun. I'm probably going out to eat dinner with Taylor and Jill after you guys are done filming for the day, if you wanna convince the guys to meet us there..."

"Yeah, sounds great. See ya then."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside my apartment, closing the door softly behind me.

* * *

><p>THE END...of Chapter 14! Haha I hope I gave you a little heart attack there. :P Tweet me tayl0vescarl0s and Olivia LivLaughLogan7 and Review please so we know what you think! - Taylor :]<p> 


	15. Big Time Plan

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for how long it's been since I've updated... I've just not been... idk in the mood? Well chapter 15 is now uploaded! :3 Enjoy! -Tay Pena :]

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor's POV:<strong>

After dropping Liv off at the park, I texted Carlos and we planned to meet at a Starbucks for coffee and some down time before work. I pulled up, seeing Carlos wasn't here yet so I parked and went inside to grab a seat. I figured I might as well get something to eat so I settled for a multigrain bagel while I waited. I checked my phone. Five minutes passed, then ten… he should be here by now. Am I being paranoid? I decided to check and see what was holding him up and I stopped dead when I passed the magazine stand. With lightning speed, I grabbed the latest Pop Tiger issue. In the middle of the front page was the picture of me and Carlos together in the rain at the park. I gaped at it. I don't understand! The paparazzi said they wouldn't spill the pictures because we have interviews next Friday! I stormed out of Starbucks and dropped the magazine when I saw Melody cornering Carlos.

"But why go out with her when you have me? I could get you all the attention in the world. Now all you have to do is decide if that attention is good or bad." I heard her say. "Listen Melody. I'll do anything except break up with Taylor. Why don't you understand that I am in love with her?" Carlos responded. "Because you can do _so_ much better." Melody said and I watched rooted to the spot as she locked her arms around his head and pulled his lips to hers. Again. I don't know what gave me the courage to do it, but I walked over there. Melody didn't notice me until I grabbed her by her shirt, tore her off of Carlos, and threw her away from him. I saw Carlos standing there paralyzed as the realization hit him of what I had just done. Melody staggered back and it dawned on her who I was. To my horror, she laughed. "Big mistake girl. You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into." She walked away with a devilish grin on her face, starting to plot already. "Taylor…" I heard Carlos whisper and turned my attention back to him. "You don't know what you've done! Didn't James warn you about Melody? With a snap of her finger she can ruin us all!" I sighed and stepped closer to him. "I know. I… I can't let her treat you like this! We need to get help from someone! Anyone! I won't let her use you like this!" I told him, concern in my voice.

"I can help." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to the source of the voice and Brandon stepped out of the shadows in front of Starbucks.

**Carlos' POV:**

I scowled at the appearance of one of the only men I hate. "What can _you _do?" I growled at him. Brandon flinched at the warm welcome. "I never realized how I treated Taylor. If you haven't noticed, I've been getting drunk for a while and sober, I apprehended this. I feel so horrible for everything I've done and I don't expect you to accept my help or forgive me, but I want to make things right." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Taylor's reaction. She seemed to actually be _considering_ this guy's help! I gave her a look and she asked Brandon to wait a moment while she talked to me. After being dragged away out of earshot, I said "Are you crazy? After everything he's done, you're actually thinking about letting him help us?" She sighed and looked down. "Carlos… we need help and if he's willing…" I groaned "But Taylor why _him?_ We have other people like- like James, Kendall, Logan, Jillian and Olivia…" She looked up at me. "Did you see how the guys talked about her? They are obviously scared of doing anything she wouldn't approve of especially rising up against her!" I resentfully agreed to see what Brandon's plan was and we walked back to him.

I reluctantly felt his idea was an incredibly good one. "I figured I could befriend Melody and gain her trust. I would find out what her plans are and tell you guys what she's going to do." Brandon proposed. "Like a spy?" Taylor asked him. "Yeah what do you guys think?" Taylor and I shared a look and we agreed to go with Brandon's plan.

Brandon ran off to start the strategy while Taylor and I grabbed some to-go coffee and headed off to work.

**Logan's POV:**

Driving to the studio, I thought about Olivia agreeing to go out with me again. I smiled and felt my heart soar with joy. It will be great having her around again, able to call her mine. I'm looking forward to going out to dinner with her and our friends. Turning on the radio, my smile widened when I heard  
>Music Sounds Better With U blowing my speakers out. I flashed back to the first time we hung out, when this song played. God, I miss those times. Maybe something new like that will come up? Only time will tell. I pulled into the studio lot and hopped outta the car. Walking into the studio, I saw that only Kendall was there.<p>

"Where is everybody?" I asked, confused.

"I dunno. I thought maybe you'd know," he replied.

"Oh... Well, I've got some big news."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Me and Olivia are back together. She's coming with us to dinner."

"Nice man! I was getting tired of you always talking about her and writing every song possible about her and-"

"Okay, that's enough, thank you Kendall."

"I'm just saying'."

"Shut up!"

"Maybe it shouldn't have been so obvious then!"

"Why? A little jealous maybe?"

"Ah- well..."

Just then Carlos, Taylor, and James walked in at the same time. How coincidental...

**James' POV:**

"Hey guys! What's up?" I greeted Logan and Kendall.

Logan answered "Oh hey Liv and I are back together!" Taylor yelled "Yay!" and started to happy dance. Logan's face was priceless as his expression shifted from excitement to amusement. We all smiled and joined in. "Ok, now that we're not acting like 2 year olds, let's go to the set." Logan smirked and said "Actually I just turned 4 yesterday." Everyone laughed and we left to record another episode.

**~AFTER WORK~**

"I'm beat… can't wait for dinner." I said, remembering Jillian was going to be there. Kendall grinned knowingly, the only person I told of my plans tonight. We all walked out, Carlos and Taylor holding hands, as we went to meet up with Liv and Jill. "Meet you guys there!" Kendall yelled over his shoulder as we split up. I just realized that if Jillian agrees to go out with me, Kendall won't have anyone to call his. Heh. He needs a girlfriend. I could probably set him up with one of the millions of girls' numbers in my phone.

I opened the door and climbed into the driver's side of the car. Before putting on my seatbelt I dropped the mirror over my head to check how I looked. I combed my hair, fixed my contacts (which were really being a pain in the ass), and brushed my teeth with one of those disposable toothbrushes. It tasted pretty nasty so I drank some water to get the flavor out of my mouth. Then I strapped in and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>So I bet Jillian will be happy with the next chapter! :) Tweet me tayl0vescarl0s andor review so I know what you think! -Tay Pena :]


End file.
